vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Cipher
Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who exists in the Mind/Dreamscape and the true antagonist of Gravity Falls, secretly being responsible for many of the most important events of and leading up to the show. Years ago, Bill made contact Stanford "Ford" Pines, posing as a muse who revealed himself only once every century to a special individual. Tricking Ford into thinking of him as a friend, Bill promised the answers to all of his questions so long as Ford allowed him access to his mind. Ford eventually built a trans-universal portal that he believed would bring answers to important questions, until he discovered the true purpose of the device. The portal would act as a connection between the real world and the realm of nightmares, allowing Bill and his friends to pour through, leaving their realm to claim another universe. Ford shut the portal off and denying Bill access to the universe. Years later, after Bill reveals himself to more members of the Pines family and begins to stir up even more trouble in Gravity Falls, he inches his way closer to his goal. As of "Weirdmageddon Part I", he has managed to finally achieve physical form and enter the real world and is beginning to spread madness and chaos across the globe. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A, Varies via Possession | At least Low 2-C Name: Unknown (His true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher (As a dimensional username), Bipper (When possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Indefinable (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders), but is referred to as male Age: At least 1 trillion years old (He has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long) Classification: Unknown species from a lower plane of reality (It was revealed in Weirdmaggedon Part 3 that he was from the 2nd Dimension), Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Mindscape= - Real powers=Non-Corporeality (While in his Mindscape/Dreamscape form, exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy. Ford Pines also stated he was a non-corporeal entity), Social Influencing (Described as being highly charismatic, and often aims to reach his personal gains through deals & deceptions, previously making others believe incorrect notions), Immortality (Types 1 & 6), Quantum Manipulation (By technicalities, Bill is made up by mathematical probability from existing in a state of quantum uncertainty based on the amount of information found about him, since he is implied to contain numbers inside his body & geometrically-shaped as well mathematics form), Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Flight/Levitation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Self-Size Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (Can read thoughts and know what others are thinking), Memory Manipulation (While possessing Ford, Bill deleted a word from his vocabulary and replaced it with another. Listed "Eating childhood memories" as fun), Sleep Inducement (Put Mabel to sleep with a snap of his fingers), Clairvoyance (Can see through paintings and representations of himself. Can see everything those who summon him see), Precognition (Quickly foresaw Dipper waking up, screaming and acting in a specific way, later in the same episode asked Soos if he wanted to hear the exact time and date of his death. Told Ford to not have a heart attack as he wasn't 92 yet, upon meeting him), Limited Possession (Could possess a puppet without making any deal), Time Travel (Appeared in the dreams of Blendin, who is from the future. Was able to possess him off-screen), Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Technology Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (One peek into the Nightmare Realm drove Fiddleford briefly insane and made him poetically describe a future event; Bill lived there for 1 trillion years) - Inside a dream= As before, Time Manipulation (Stopped time upon first appearing), Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Stalked Dipper as a shadow), Gravity Manipulation (Shown here), Creation, Duplication (Shown here) - Inside a mind= His real powers plus Regeneration (At least Mid, regenerated a hole through his body), Immortality (Types 2 & 3), Life Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification - Non-combat applicable powers= Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased after unknown periods of time and methods). If Bill tricks his target into making a deal with him he gains access to: Soul Removal and Possession }} |-|Physical Form= As before, minus his powers inside a mind, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Lacked a physical form and easily created one for himself. Would have been able to form himself in other ways if he wanted to. Repeatedly regenerates damage done to his body), Immortality (Types 2 & 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us, warped the show's intro into featuring him), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (When starting Weirdmageddon stated that time was death while showing a clock and birds slowing down until stopping, it's unknown how others could deal with this, later Blendin described the place as "time dodge". Killing Time Baby gave him an improved control over time. Listed "Making time stop forever" as fun), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation & BFR (Created Mabelland and trapped Mabel there), Duplication (Briefly demonstrated in his battle against Shacktron), Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles that can sometimes induce madness into whatever it touches, his true name can cause ecstasy and frenzy to mortals, and they would disintegrate into vapor), Transmutation (Transformed a person into a chair. Transformed a tree into a tentacle and a utility pole into disembodied leg. Transformed six people into banners with a snap of his fingers), Petrification (Turned multiple people into statues. Turned Stanford into gold, twice), Biological Manipulation (Shuffled "the functions of every hole in" Preston's face), Life Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Astral Projection, Forcefield Creation (Demonstrated here), Intangibility (Shown here), Matter Manipulation (Controls matter. Threatened to disassemble Dipper and Mabel's molecules), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (Via Disintegration and many other powers), Weather Manipulation (Created a storm), Electricity Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Bill Cipher displayed this when doing this to his minions and can bestow infinite power and grant wishes by Deals), Animal Manipulation (Mabelland was made out of bugs) Attack Potency: High Hypoverse level (Originally came from the 2nd dimension, which he described as flat. Burned & destroyed said dimension with every 2-Dimensional being in it. Would describe gaining a 3-Dimensional physical form is "a multi-dimensional makeover"), Varies via Possession (Doesn't exist in the physical world unless he's possessing someone or an inanimate object), able to ignore durability in some ways | At least Universe level+ (Time Baby stated that Bill could destroy the very fabric of existence if his rip into the dimension continued. The 3rd Journal written by Stanford Pines stated that Bill is a threat to the wider multiverse), able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: None, Varies via Possession | Unknown Lifting Strength: Inapplicable, Varies via Possession | Unknown Striking Strength: High Hypoversal, Varies via Possession | Unknown Durability: High Hypoverse level, Varies via Possession | At least Universe level+ (Would likely have survived the destruction of the very fabric of existence, which is represented as an explosion by Time Baby) Stamina: Possibly infinite (Didn't recognize being tired when in Dipper's body, implying it was something new to him), Varies via Possession | Possibly infinite (As before. Claimed to have infinite power) Range: 2-dimensional, Varies via Possession | At least Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around. Tricked and terrorized great minds in history "since time began". Weaknesses: Will do irrational things at times and he is extremely cocky & arrogant. Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. While he is in someone's mind, memory erasure can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased. Feats: Toggle Originated from the 2nd dimension trillions of years ago before "liberating" it and ascending to a higher dimension. Is both indirectly responsible for and the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series. Widely regarded as one of the most dangerous entities in existence, and a threat to the greater multiverse itself. Took over the Nightmare Realm, a plane between all other realms which is completely unbound by physical laws or rules, and is thus fated to eventually destroy itself. Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body by making a deal with him Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.). Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits (Spawned a tentacle in Soos' backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos' grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.). Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground. Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car. Turned Ford into a statue with a laser and used him as a backscratcher. Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe. Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot. Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.) Turned the moon into his eye. Warped the show's intro so that it featured him. Created numerous monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu. Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of his version of the intro, when reversed and decrypted, says "I'm watching you, nerds". Created Mabel's prison bubble, an entirely separate realm which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to receive anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Bill's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist its temptations inside. Regeneration *''Created a physical form when he was lacking one.'' *''Instantly regenerated his hat after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser, which blasts objects into nonexistence, tough only his hat was damaged.'' *''Slowly regenerated his eye.'' He exist in a state of Quantum Uncertainty *''I EXIST IN A STATE OF QUANTUM UNCERTAINTY! THAT MEANS THAT EVERYTHING I AM, I'M ALSO NOT! IT ALSO MEANS THAT YOUR CAT IS DEAD! BLAME SCHRODINGER! HE'S A LOUSY PET SITTER!”'' Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation & Law Manipulation *''Bill claims that he'll rewrite notions such as the laws of physics once he reaches his goal: "I ASK YOU WHY SHOULD TIME ONLY MOVE FORWARD WHY MUST CAUSE PRECEDE EFFECT WHO VOTED ON THE LAWS OF PHYSICS RULES ARE PERVERSIONS AGAINST ALL WILL THAT'S WHY IM ABOUT TO REWRITE THE WHOLE SYSTEM BUDDY AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME "'' Key: Mindscape | Physical Form Note: Although Bill is stated to be a threat to the multiverse, which is also stated to be infinite, this is not enough to warrant a 2-A rating, as it doesn’t at all indicate that Bill is able to destroy the entire multiverse. Bill being a threat to the wider multiverse simply means that he isn’t a localized threat, as he has the ability to travel to other universes. Gallery Enraged Bill (Render).png|Monster form Bipper.png|Bipper File:Gravity Falls- Weirdmageddon Theme Song Others Notable Victories: Beerus (Dragon Ball) Beerus's Profile (Speed was equalized) Dimentio (Mario Bros) Dimentio's Profile (Full Power Bill and Super Dimentio were used, and speed was equalized) Dharkon (Super Smash Bros.) Dharkon's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 2-C) Animdude (FNAF World) Animdude's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Maxwell (Scribblenauts) Maxwell's Profile (Full Power Bill and Maxwell w/ The Energy of the Anti-Monitor was used, speed was equal and High 2-A summons were restricted) Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Yuno's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 2-C) Knuckles (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Knuckles' Profile (Both Low 2-C. Speed was equalized) Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Ghost Rider's Profile (Unrestricted Ghost Rider and Full Power Bill were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Bugs' Profile (Both were at their strongest and speed was equalized. Bugs has all his weaponry.) Skeletor (He-Man and The Masters of The Universe) Skeletor's Profile (Full Power Bill and Skeletor with the Power Sword, and speed was equalized) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Bill and Dante are at Low 2-C. DMC5 Dante is used. Speed is equalized) Lord of Games (Banjo-Kazooie) Lord of Games' Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sally's Profile (Low 2-C Bill was used, Sally had access to the Sword of Acorns and speed was equalized) Lucy (Lucy (2014 Film)) Lucy's Profile (Speed was equalized) Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) Aslan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Calypso (Twisted Metal) Calypso's Profile (Speed was equalized, Calypso was planet-sized and had prior knowledge) Discord (IDW) (My Little Pony) Discord’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Discord was High 3-A and Bill was Low 2-C) Sailor Saturn (manga) (Sailor Moon) Sailor Saturn's Profile (Both at Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Full Power Bill was used, Rick had one month of preparation and previous knowledge of Bill, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Michael (The Good Place) Michael's Profile (Speed was equalized, Bill Cipher was Low 2-C) Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Han's Profile (Note: 11-A Bill and Company Arc Han used) Zen'ō (Dragon Ball) Zen'ōs profile (Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Psychopaths Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Tricksters Category:Technology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Data Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Madness Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Social Influencers Category:Narcissists Category:Rulers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 11 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2